Torrent Company
Torrent Company was a division of the famed 501st Legion. Led by Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, the Torrent Company was made up of 144 clone troopers and two Jedi. They were also led by Captain Rex and were mostly known for their action on Teth and Christophsis. They used some artillery such as All Terrain Tactical Enforcers and heavy artillery cannons. History Battle of Christophsis The Torrent Company was shipped out to Christophsis, along with 212th Attack Battalion, to take over the planet Christophsis. While fighting the CIS, they figured out that a traitor was in their midst. So when the Jedi left to go track down Asajj Ventress, Captain Rex and Commander Cody investigated. They had found out, by way of R2-D2, that the traitor was in Slick's platoon. So they called up Slick's platoon and investigated them. They asked all of the troopers what they had been doing. All of them checked out, except for Chopper. Then Slick slipped, marking him as the traitor. He evaded the clones for a while, but was caught by Cody and Rex. When the Jedi came back, they were pleased with their work. Later on, they were seen fighting against the forces of Whorm Loathsom. Rex and some members of the Torrent Company were seen with Anakin Skywalker jumping off the top of a building with jet packs on. Eventually, they won against the forces, and they received a new member: Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Battle of Teth After the mission to Christophsis, they received a mission to Teth. Then they traveled to a B'omarr monk monastery and found Jabba the Hutt's son, Rotta. So Anakin and his company, along with Padawan Tano, flew the Resolute to Teth. They left towards the surface with four gunships and two AT-TEs to the monastery. What they didn't know was that the Separatists had taken him as part of a complicated plot, and the Separatists fired at the incoming gunships. The gunships had to land to take cover and the troopers were forced to rappel to the top. They got to the bottom and rappelled to the top, destroying to exterior forces at the same time. As Anakin Skywalker and his padawan went inside the monastery, Torrent Company was assigned to secure the area and watch for intruders. While watching, they spotted a Separatist carrier filled with battle droids. The CIS attacked the clones and overpowered them. The clones barricaded themselves in the monastery, but the Separatists opened it. The clones were taken captive, but after a distraction, they started the fight again. General Kenobi and his troops came to help them, and eventually the Republic won and the Separatists were defeated. Torrent Company was in terrible condition. They had lost all of their troopers except six troopers and they really needed replenishment. Battle of JanFathal Torrent Company inducted two new ARC troopers into their ranks after they lost the rest of their crew on an outpost. Their names were Fives, CT-27-5555, and Echo, CT-21-0408. Then six new rookie troopers joined Rex, Coric, and Ahsoka Tano with Leveler, an Acclamator-class assault ship. They received a transmission from Agent Hallena Devis, a Republic Intel agent in distress. So the small division of Torrent Company went to go and help her. They successfully extracted the agent, but during their mission, they lost Vere from a grenade blast and Ince from blood loss. Rex was then tasked with the assignment of getting new troopers in their ranks. Members Torrent Company Navigation: Appearances *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novelization *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' Sources *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * Timeline Battle of Christophsis |list 2nd = Battle of JanFathal}} Category:Torrent Company Category:Clone trooper company Category:Unit Category:501st Legion